


Beg!

by hime_complex



Series: drv3 smut drabble requests [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oumami, Semi Public Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: Where are we...?" Asked Amami, a look of confusion spreading across his face."Secret passageway under the stairs! Cool, right?!" Kokichi jumped excitedly."Sure, yeah... But what about it?"Kokichi grinned. "No one can see us here~""Aaaand..?""You're really an idiot, aren't you?"





	Beg!

**Author's Note:**

> this is old and kinda sucks, again i haven’t played drv3 but my friend wanted oumami smut so i tried my best. the name is lame i know i couldn’t think of anything so i kept w the theme of the other drabble. it’s also kinda unfinished i didn’t know how to end it so oh well. also this one isn’t really a drabble bc it’s way too long but i still consider it to be so idk

"Come with me! I have something to show you!"

Kokichi Ouma called to Rantarou Amami, who turned around in confusion.

"Me? What is it...?"

"I have to show you something!"

"Right now? I'm kind of busy, sorry..." Amami trailed off somewhat sheepishly.

All of a sudden, Kokichi burst into tears.

"Why do you hate me?! Waaaahhhh!!!" He wailed.

"Hey, calm down! It's alright, I'll go with you--"

Kokichi's tears stopped immediately, and he grinned widely.

"Just kidding, I'm fine~! Let's goooooo~!"

He grabbed Amami by the wrist and dragged him off to some unknown location.

Finally, the pair emerged through a metal doorway in the wall.

"Where are we...?"

"Secret passageway under the stairs! Cool, right?!" He jumped excitedly.

"Sure, yeah... But what about it?"

Kokichi grinned. "No one can see us here~"

"Aaaand..?"

"You're really an idiot, aren't you?"

Amami frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Just come here!" Kokichi threw his arms around Amami's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Amami's eyes opened wide in surprise, but he quickly shut them and kissed back, taking Kokichi into his arms by the waist. After a few seconds, he broke away, breathing a bit harder with a blush on his face.

"Now do you get it?" Kokichi crossed his arms.

"Yeah..." He laughed a little. "I do."

He leaned down and kissed Kokichi again, one hand resting on the shorter boy's hip and the other cupping his cheek.

Amami deepened the kiss, moving his hand to press against Kokichi's lower back, pulling them closer together.

Amami broke away, smiling. He kissed Kokichi's cheek, then his jaw, then his neck. The smaller boy hummed in approval, tilting his head back. Amami made his way back to his lips, kissing him once again.

Kokichi broke away suddenly, and Amami frowned. Kokichi laughed, and pushed him gently against the wall with a palm flat against his chest. It wasn't rough, really, more of a guide.

Kokichi suddenly kneeled in front of him. Amami looked down at him, confused.

"Wow. You really are stupid." He moved his hands to the waistband of Amami's pants, looking up at him for approval.

Amami responded with a hesitant nod, once he realized Kokichi's intentions.

Kokichi quickly slipped off the taller male's pants, letting them fall at his feet. Amami blushed and looked away.

"Hmm..." Kokichi smirked and brought a hand up to palm the other male through his boxers. Amami bit his lip, turning his head to the side.

Kokichi continued massaging him gently. A small sigh escaped Amami's lips, and he leaned back against the wall, already wanting more.

Kokichi suddenly hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Amami's boxers, and pulled them off to pool on the ground with his pants.

Amami blushed, his cheeks turning bright red. He was already hard.

Kokichi looked up at him, soft violet meeting murky green. Amami bit his lip again, then gasped when he felt Kokichi suddenly stroke him. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand to prevent any sounds from escaping.

Kokichi laughed, then lowered his head and took Amami into his mouth. Amami's eyes shut and he moaned into his hand, tightening the other into a fist against the wall.

Kokichi began bobbing his head up and down, maintaining eye contact whenever Amami opened his eyes. Where did Kokichi learn to do this? He had no idea. He sank into the wall, panting into his hand. Somehow, his other hand found its way into Kokichi's hair, tangling among the purple strands.

Finally, Kokichi released him with a wet popping sound. Amami whimpered slightly, then blushed even more as he opened his eyes to meet his partner's.

"Am I doing a good job?"

Amami nodded and averted his eyes.

Kokichi crossed his arms and withdrew. "So you're not even gonna say anything? How rude."

"N-no..! Wait, ah..."

"Hm?"

"Please? Keep going..." He squeezed his eyes shut, praying he didn't sound too needy.

"Fine..." Kokichi stroked him once more and then resumed with his mouth, sucking a few times then releasing him again to lick him all the way from base to tip.

Amami shivered at the sensation, moaning softly. He pulled on Kokichi's hair a bit subconsciously.

Kokichi played with him a bit, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue. Amami cried out again, then quickly but his lip to stifle the noise.

Kokichi laughed and began to suck again. Amami moaned softly, tugging more on the other boy's hair. All of a sudden, he went still.

"Is there... Someone on the stairs?" Amami strained to listen for footsteps. There were definitely voices. And footsteps. He began to panic a little.

"Kokichi stop... There's someone above us on the stairs!"

He only laughed in response, and resumed what he was doing, bobbing his head up and down and twisting his hand at the base.

"H-hey, stop..!" It came out as more of a moan than an assertive statement. He covered his mouth again. Kokichi didn't seem like he planned on listening. Of course.

Amami panted, hands pulling hard on Kokichi's hair as the smaller male licked and sucked in the most sensitive spots. He moaned again softly, then swore under his breath. He covered his mouth with his arm, biting into the skin. He squeezed his eyes shut at the pleasure. He was having trouble controlling himself at this point.

Finally, the footsteps and the noises faded away.

Kokichi pulled away. "You like that?"

"Y-yeah..." He blushed again. "But we could have been caught, you know."

Kokichi was silent.

"But we didn't, so I guess it's fine. Right?"

"Hm..."

"Kokichi..."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Come on..."

"Beg!"

"W-what..?!"

"You heard me."

"Please..."

"More."

"Please, Kokichi..."

Amami tightened his grip on the shorter boy's hair. "Please..."

Kokichi didn't move.

Amami frowned, a troubled expression forming on his face. He moved his second hand back to Kokichi's hair. All of a sudden, he yanked him around and slammed him against the wall.

Kokichi looked dazed for a moment, like he hadn't realized what happened. This gave Amami the opportunity to slide back into his mouth. He groaned deep in his throat, burying himself all the way to the hilt. Kokichi grabbed his thighs for support, choking slightly. However, he was unable to pull away as his head was pinned between his partner and the wall.

Still holding his hair, Amami began to fuck his mouth, closing his eyes and groaning again. Kokichi coughed as Amami's cock hit the back of his throat, gagging him.

Finally, he managed to push the taller boy away, gasping for air.

Amami went back in again, sliding all the way in and then moving in a series of short thrusts.

He moaned, louder than he should have. "A-ah... Kokichi..."

Kokichi let out a small noise, stifled by Amami's cock. The vibrations it created produced more stimulation, and Amami moaned again.

"Ah, I-I'm gonna..!" He tilted his hips up for a better angle and thrusted a few more times, long hard strokes. Finally, he slammed into Kokichi's mouth, coming hard.

Kokichi released him, cum dripping from his mouth. He lifted his face, his eyes meeting Amami's half-lidded ones. Not breaking his gaze, he spit the cum back onto his partner's cock and stroked it, spreading it around. This elicited another low moan from Amami, whose eyes squeezed shut once more.

"Open your eyes, Amami..."

He obeyed, his eyes glazed over with lust. Kokichi began to lick him from base to tip all over, like a lollipop. He smirked, sucking once more on the head. Amami moaned, balling his hands into fists in Kokichi's hair. Kokichi withdrew, and stood up to kiss him again. Amami leaned down and complied, kissing him hard. He could taste himself on Kokichi's lips, but he didn't care. He sucked on the shorter male's tongue, causing him to moan into his mouth.

Amami stepped all the way out of his pants, sliding off Kokichi's along with his boxers in one quick movement.

He pressed Kokichi's back to the wall, bringing his hands down to grip his thighs and wrap them around his waist. The shorter male ground against him, moaning slightly at the friction. Amami leaned down and bit into Kokichi's shoulder, leaving a hickey.

Finally, Amami broke away. "I'm assuming you don't have lube..?"

Kokichi blushed and shook his head.

"Suck my fingers."

"W-what?"

"Just like you did with... You know..." It was Amami's turn to blush.

"O-okay..."

Amami raised three slender fingers to Kokichi's lips, and he took them into his mouth, sucking softly on them. Amami groaned a bit as Kokichi began sucking on them individually, working his tongue up and down and between his fingers.

Finally, Amami withdrew. "This may hurt a little... But if you relax it won't be as bad."

Kokichi nodded. Amami leaned down and slipped a finger in. Immediately, Kokichi recoiled in pain. "Ow!! That hurts! What are you doing?!"

Amami laughed a little. "Just relax, Kokichi."

He pouted. "Fine..." He shifted slightly to get more comfortable, his arms around Amami's neck.

Amami took that as a signal to start to move, working the individual digit in and out.

"Ow..!" Kokichi cried out again.

"Shh, not so loud... What did I say about relaxing? This isn't going to be fun for you if you can't even handle one finger."

Kokichi frowned but closed his eyes and tried to make his muscles less tense. He exhaled slowly, and found that it hurt less.

Amami then slipped another finger in.

"A-ah..!" Kokichi yelped.

"Not so loud, Kokichi..." Amami gently covered his partner's mouth with his hand.

He let out another muffled noise.

"Just relax..."

He whimpered softly and did as he was told.

Amami then began to move, making sure to keep his hand in place to prevent anymore sounds from escaping. He finally inserted a third digit, causing Kokichi to cry out in pain again and bite down on his hand.

"A-ah..!" Amami let out a surprised noise, wincing at the pain. He stopped for a moment to allow his partner to adjust before moving slowly. He could tell Kokichi was complaining, but he couldn't make out the exact words.

Kokichi continued to whimper in pain softly.

Amami couldn't help but laugh a little. "I promise, it'll feel better if you relax your muscles. Trust me."

Kokichi reluctantly did as he was told, mewling softly into his lover's hand as he did so.

Finally, Amami withdrew his fingers, causing a small whimper to escape from the shorter male's mouth. He also removed the hand that had been silencing him, reaching back to get a better grip on his thighs. He positioned himself at Kokichi's entrance, and eased in slowly with a light groan.

Kokichi cried out in pain, biting down hard somewhere between Amami's neck and shoulder. Amami bit his lip to silence a noise of his own. Finally, once he was all the way in, he shifted his hips slightly, tilting them up to get a better angle. Kokichi relaxed slightly, getting used to the feeling. He moaned softly into his neck as he felt Amami brush over his sweet spot.

"N-now..." He whispered, clutching onto Amami's broad shoulders. Amami began to move slowly, letting out a throaty groan at the feeling. It was taking all of his control to go slow and keep quiet. He thrust in again, moaning louder. He was already starting to lose control.

Kokichi mewled softly and let out small, breathy moans with each exhale. Amami couldn't take it; he began to speed up slightly. Kokichi sucked on his neck to avoid making any noise. Still, some whimpers and groans escaped.

"K-Kokichi..." Amami groaned out.

His lover moaned back incoherently as he felt Amami hit his sweet spot. He managed to stutter out a few words weakly between moans.

"Amami, please... M-more..!"

Amami complied, quickening the pace of his thrusts. His face was red, and he was breathing hard.

"H-Harder, please!"

He obeyed Kokichi's wishes once more, ramming into him hard with every stroke. Each one slammed Kokichi's back into the wall, but he didn't care. He moaned again, louder than he should have.

"A-ah..! Amami, right there~!"

He cried out. Amami was too lost in the sensation to care if anyone heard at this point. He grunted and groaned, feeling himself close to release.

Kokichi rocked his hips forward to meet each thrust, crying out loud commands and unintelligible words.

"Mmm, yes! Oh, right there... Please, harder, faster..!"

Amami kissed Kokichi's lips once more, muffling his own sounds of pleasure as well as his partner's.

Finally, Kokichi threw his head back and came loudly all over their chests, only adding to the slickness that spread between their bodies.

"Amami~! A-ah!"

Amami himself wanted this to last as long as possible. He rode Kokichi through his orgasm, and finally slammed into him one last time.

"Ah, fuck, Kokichi~!" He moaned into his lover's ear, along with some other swear words he rarely used.

They stood there, melded together and panting, for at least another minute before they separated and their eyes met.

Amami blushed, his eyes conveying a gentle fondness for his partner. But Kokichi only grinned. 


End file.
